Una Estrella entre la Nieve
by x-Misao-x
Summary: Aoshi busca a Misao para pasar la cena de Navidad con ella. La viven en el camino, pero Misao se encarga de hacerlo feliz, y Aoshi entiende qué es el amor. ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD! Continuación de: "Acompáñame a estar solo".


_**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no son míos, mi inspiración sí. Aunque pienso seriamente en secuestrar a Aoshi – sama n.ñ**_

_Este Fic está basado en el capítulo de Rurouni Kenshin titulado "Para mi ángel Misao, de Kyoto" Aunque es una historia bastante alternativa._

**¡¡Feliz Navidad!**

**Una Estrella entre la Nieve**

La nieve cae con tranquilidad, como si no tuviese algo más interesante qué hacer que rozar nuestros cuerpos y desvanecerse con dulzura.

Caminamos silenciosamente hacia nuestro destino. No sé por qué pero estoy intranquilo, necesito llegar al Aoiya, saber que estamos seguros dentro de casa.

Acabo de encontrar a Misao, estaba hospedada con himura y los demás, pero ella tenía que venir conmigo, no podía estar lejos de su familia durante navidad. Okina no permitiría eso, incluso me amenazó de muerte, sé lo que haría.

Seguimos caminado, pero Misao está muy callada. No sé si está sumergida en sus pensamientos, o tal vez está respetando mi espacio personal.

La extraño, de alguna forma necesito de su habitual conversación e inquietud, aunque no logro entender el por qué, pero supongo que sucede porque estoy acostumbrado a su compañía. Desde que regresé que no me ha dejado solo, tal vez tiene miedo de que la vuelva a abandonar.

Je, cómo puede pensar en algo así… supongo que ella aún no comprende algunas cosas, pero no hemos logrado establecer una conversación adecuada… creo que ella necesita saber lo que sucedió, ya no es una niña, lo sé.

Es difícil aceptar que la chiquilla que crié durante tantos años maduró de improvisto y sólo para buscarme.

Je, en realidad no maduró completamente, pero ha logrado un avance considerable para su particular forma de ser.

Sí, tal vez no sepa la verdad, pero está ahí silenciosamente para acompañarme y hacerse notar. En realidad siempre está ahí para mí, no sé por qué.

Oscurece y hace frío, el viento sopla con fuerza y la nieve dificulta nuestro andar, lo sé, pero ella no se queja en ningún momento, dando a entender que no necesita de cuidado especial, aunque yo, instintivamente intento dárselo.

Misao, caminas tranquilamente a mi lado, en silencio y con tranquilidad, algo que nunca había visto en ti, pero, pensándolo bien, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no te veo bien?

Te observo entre el silencio y entiendo tus latidos, de alguna forma sé que estás ahí para mí, siempre para mí, pero lo que no comprendo es la razón… ¿será que tu cariño es inmenso que ya has logrado perdonarme?

_Aoshi – sama ¿No cree que deberíamos descansar un momento?_

La observo sorprendido, luce muy cansada, pero sonríe con dulzura. Sí, seguramente ella necesita dormir, pero si nos detenemos no lograremos llegar al Aoiya. Tenemos que seguir de cualquier forma.

Sólo una mirada basta para que ella siga sin reclamar, es increíble la fuerza de esta mujer, su corazón.

De pronto ella detiene su andar y me mira con dulzura mientras se acerca a mí. No sé qué hacer, la sorpresa inunda mi cuerpo y no tengo reacción, pero ella se encarga de aclararme todo con una frase:

_Te quiero mucho Aoshi – sama, muchas gracias por venir por mí_

No articulo palabra, mis labios no se mueven, pero ella sonríe y yo siento, por primera vez, como el hielo en mi corazón se funde poco a poco dando paso a una sonrisa que ella no logra ver, aunque estoy seguro de que la siente.

De pronto, la tormenta se hace más fuerte y la visibilidad se corta, si seguimos caminado lo más probable es que moriremos congelados, y es lo único que no quiero. Por alguna razón siento que debo cuidar de Misao, no como cuando éramos niños, sino… de otra forma, una que no comprendo.

Buscamos refugio entre unas rocas y me sorprendo al notar que es donde yacen nuestros amigos. Al parecer nunca dejarán de cuidarnos.

Misao sonríe y se sienta a mi lado, yo he prendido una pequeña fogata que logrará mantenernos vivos, aunque sé que ella tiene frío, la delgada ropa de pelea que utiliza, y el color que ha tomado parte de su piel me lo dejan claro.

Pese a todo ella no dice nada y se esfuerza por curarme una pequeña herida en mi brazo. Es algo sin importancia, pero para ella mi vida es más importante que la suya propia.

No sé como corresponder su gesto, aunque dejo que mis instintos actúen, por primera vez.

Puedo sentirla sonrojarse cuando la abrazo y atraigo hacia mi cuerpo. Ella necesita calor y yo estoy dispuesto a cuidarla. La tomo entre mis brazos y la acomodo como a una niña, la cubro con mi chaqueta y la escucho suspirar.

Dormida parece un ángel, una estrella de luz.

Por primera vez sonrío de corazón hacia su dulce rostro angelical. Sonrío porque sé que ella es mi ángel y que está ahí sólo para mí, y yo, por primera vez, puedo sentir algo que nace suavemente y derrite la escarcha de mi cuerpo.

Siento como mi corazón acelera sus latidos, y como mis labios murmuran suavemente, y sólo para ella, la única frase que he dicho de verdad:

_Yo también te quiero mucho Misao_

La nieve cae con dulzura, pero no nos toca, somos superiores a ella porque algo comienza a nacer, algo que destruye montañas y salva corazones.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento paz, y sé que mis amigos están con nosotros, sonriendo también y, como yo, cuidando a mi pequeño ángel que despierta y me sonríe contenta:

_Feliz navidad Aoshi – sama_

La observo con dulzura y comprendo su sorpresa. La abrazo con cuidado, como el tesoro que es, y le digo para su alegría:

_Feliz navidad Misao_

_**¿Fin?**_

**¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Nunca había hecho un One – Shot, pero quería hacerles un regalo de navidad.**

**Aoshi es un amor… ¿tendrá continuación esta historia? Tal vez, eso depende de ustedes… porque aún queda año nuevo y la posibilidad de que florezca un romance mayor.**

**Bueno, ustedes deciden!**

**Feliz Navidad!**


End file.
